Alternative Sequel to My Narnia Story
by angel.fairy.love
Summary: This is the alternative sequel to My Narnia Story, takes place during the second movie: Chronicles of Narnia and Prince Caspian. I promise I'll write a good summary (or as good a summary as I can write) when I start posting the rest of the chapters! MARY SUE WARNING!
1. Author's Note!

**Hello, everyone! **

**So… it's been about a year since I said I would start on this story. And I have done practically nothing. **

**Please hold on before you kill me!**

**Ok, so I said I would start writing right away, right? Thing is, stuff came up and it is until this very last Monday that I even remembered I had this story/sequel waiting to be written.**

**I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am! **

**But now that I'm back, with finally some free time (freaking finally!) I'm sure I'll be able to start on this sometime soon. **

**Ok, so if you've read any of my AN's in my other stories, you'll probably know that I'm a very weird author. You know how people usually write and post as they go writing down their stories? **

**I can't do that.**

**What I actually do is I write down the whole thing (and I do mean the ENTIRE thing) down before I even think about posting it. **

**Why's that? **

**Simple. When I write a story, it is typical of me to suddenly decide on changing something I wrote ten chapters behind. So, I end up changing so many things before the final thing is out that the story ends up being another thing entirely from the first sketch of it. **

**It's probably stupid, but I rewrite, edit and proof check everything I write so many times before I can post it it's ridiculous. **

**So yeah, that's why I won't be updating this in quite some time.**

**BUT!**

**I know I've kept you guys waiting for a disgustingly long time, so I decided on giving you guys a tiny treat right now. **

**So you go check the next chapter to get a sneak peak of what this story's probably going to end up being like. **

**See ya'll soon!**

** .love**


	2. Preface

**Ok people so… **

**This is not exactly the first chapter, it's more of, as you can tell by the title a few scrolls down, a sort of preface. I decided that I could publish this, seeing as this is the one tiny piece out of the whole thing that I know I won't change. **

**It's definitely not much, but it's something I guess. **

**So I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think! Do you like the way this is apparently heading? Or do you not like it? Let me know! **

**See ya guys soon!**

** .love**

**A*S*L*A*N**

PREFACE

Rustling of leaves, the sound of hooves in the distance, the hollow sound of two feet running as fast as they could…

And a blue and silver blur, moving fast through the trees and vines of the forest.

It was, indeed, a young man of no more than 20 years of age, dashing through the greenery, running deeper and deeper into the dark trees. Soon, he heard the hooves stop and a voice shout out a command to stop.

"Stay your horses! We're going back!" the young man stopped too, albeit a little reluctant. He hid himself in a big bush. Maybe it was a trap?

"But Commander, he'll-!"

"Silence! I did not ask for your opinion, soldier! Our orders were to kill the prince. There are men surrounding the whole perimeter of the forest, he will not be able to go back into Telmar without having a blade run through his chest. And so the only option for the prince is to keep running deeper into the forest. It won't be long until he is found by a Narnian. We have done our job, it seems to me. I am going back. If any of you wish to continue running until you find yourselves in Narnian territory, do as you please. As for me, I am not in the mood to get eaten by a demon animal as of yet."

The young man heard how slowly but surely all the horses were directed back in the direction they had come from.

How had he ended up here?

All his life, he'd been taught to see the enemy in a single type of person… or creature, that is.

The Narnians.

However, now he was being forced to recognize that maybe the Narnians weren't the only 'enemy' he would ever have to face…

Now, he'd never had much of a relationship with his Uncle. Not a close one, at least. But they had always been on civil terms. Not a word out of place, always a certain impersonal, almost cold politeness in their interactions.

To prince Caspian X's knowledge, their relationship had never held any sort of hatred or barely contained violence. True, there was a certain kind of animosity, but that was completely different. No ideas of sending a dozen men with bayonets to try to kill each other would ever cross either of their minds…

Apparently, he's been wrong.

Why his Uncle had tried to kill him was clear to him, of course with Caspian out of the way Miraz had free way to the throne… well, he did now, anyway. After the birth of Miraz's son that very same day, just a few hours ago he reminded himself, it should be clear who was to take over the throne if anything were to happen to the prince.

The commander that had made all those soldiers go back from the chase had been right. He was now closer to Narnian territory than to Telmarine.

And now, after barely escaping alive from his country and finding himself venturing into the Death Wood, he wondered if it would have been safer to run back into the arms of his murderous Uncle. After all, who knew what could happen to him in this wood?

He'd heard the stories.

If he kept on the pace he had been going at until now, it certainly wouldn't be long before he crossed a fair few Narnians.

Suddenly, the prospect of running back to Miraz seemed less frightening.


End file.
